The New Kid
by Top Hatss and Bow Tiess
Summary: Another High school AU in which Eren is a clumsy cutie who may or may not have a crush on the new student. Can Mikasa help him realize his feelings? This is eren x armin (EreMin). This is my first posted fanfiction so please be nice . Rated K plus for a tad bit of language
1. Chapter 1

Eren, being a little less than enthusiastic, dropped his math book on the library table and slouched into an uncomfortable chair next to Mikasa. Judging by her harsh glare, he had been too loud in doing so.

_It's too quiet in here, _he thought as he subconsciously started to tap the end of his pencil on the table.

Suddenly the pencil is out of his hand in Mikasas.

"Eren, you have to be quiet. Use this time to study for your test tomorrow." She whispers only loud enough for him to hear. She then sets the pencil down carefully, as if it were glass she wished not to break.

He rolled his eyes, opened his math book, then laid his head down against the pages. _It's not like she actually expects me to study.. right?_

He looked at everything except the book his head was rested on.

He watched Jean throw a crumpled up paper towards a trash bin, then pretend it wasn't him when said crumpled paper bounced off the rim and onto the floor.

He watched Sasha secretly pull some type of cracker from her pocket and shove it into her mouth the second the librarian looked away. He watched Connie watch all of this as well, from the table behind Sasha.

He watched Marco drink from the water fountain, and he cringed as Annie whacked both Reiner and Berthold on the head with her textbook.

Shifting his eyes towards the right, he sees the back of a head that belongs to a blonde...

"Mikasa,"

"Shh."

"Mikasaaaa,"

"What."

"Is that Crista?"

"Crista ditched school with Ymir today for Ymir's birthday." Mikasas eyes never came unglued to her book.

"Well who is she then?"

Mikasa shrugged her shoulders, but Eren hadn't noticed. He was fixated on the blonde two tables up and to the right of him.

Her hair was short, and she was sitting alone. The book in her hands was smaller than a textbook.

_Is she... Is she reading for fun?! _

Eren didn't understand how someone could _enjoy _reading... Maybe he could ask her about the book... or ask if shes new.. maybe ask for her name or her number...Honestly he just wanted to hear her voice. But he was nervous.

He didn't understand how he could become so fascinated by someone he had never even met. He couldn't call this a crush, could he?

"I want to meet her..." He mumbled to himself, not really meaning for someone to hear. That's why he was caught off guard when Mikasa replied.

"When the bell rings talk to her, then."

Could it be that simple? No, it couldn't be... She would think he was weird, or creepy... _You can't just walk up to someone you've never met, and talk to them. it doesn't work that way. Even if they _are _new._

He spent the next 10 minutes of their free period staring at her, and trying to picture her face, and her voice... trying to imagine how tall she was... if her smile was bright.. the way she laughed... he was picturing her waving at him when the bell rang and interrupted his thoughts.

Groups of people gathered and cliques formed, everyone cramming at the door wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

Only a few stragglers were still in their seats, either finishing reading, packing their bags, or simply waiting out the crowd at the door. Within these stragglers, were Eren, Mikasa, the mystery blond girl, and jean.

Eren watched in disgust as Jean started to waltz towards the blonde. Without thinking, he stood up and interjected Jeans path, leaving mikasa and his stuff at the table.

"Jean! Hey.." He slowly lost confidence the closer he got to him.

"Hm?" Jean is forced to stop walking and face eren, which _obviously_ annoys him. "What do you want." He showed no attempt to hide the venom in his tone.

"It's nice to see you, too..." Eren trailed off. "Who's she?" Eren glanced back at the blonde as he asked enthusiastically.

Jean glares at him. "_**He, **_is Armin Arlelt. He just transferred here. He's a really nice kid, don't give him your usual trouble."

Eren's face went bright red, and his eyes grew wide.

"Oi, Eren? Did you hear me?"

Eren turns around without saying a single word in reply and stiffly hustles back to his table, where a smirking Mikasa had been waiting (and probably listening). She handed him his bag, and followed closely behind as he hurried towards to library exit.

As Eren reached the library's door, he turned his head to look back, only to see Armin laughing at something Jean had said.

_Shit..._ he thought.

_Armin really was just as cute as Eren had pictured._

**Please review and let me know how i can improve this. **

**_Was anyone out of character? Was there spelling errors? Grammar errors? Wrongly placed punctuation?_**

**_Was it good? Bad? Cliche? Predicitbale? _**

**Please let me know!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my amazing friend who was able to help me figure out the start to this chapter :) i hope it exceeds your expectations, or at least meets them. If you think anybody wasn't in character, or i if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know and i'll fix it as soon as possible!**

Eren had swiftly made his way over to Jean, who had been standing by the boys bathroom, leaning against the lockers. He looked impatient at the time, as if he was waiting for someone. The second he noticed Eren he stood up and lowered his eyebrows.

"I'm not here to fight." Eren said as he rolled his eyes and put his hands up in surrender. Jean hesitantly crossed his arms and returned to his position against the locker. "I just want to know... did you tell Arm... arm... umm.." he couldn't think of the boys name... of course he only heard it once, so it isn't necessarily _his _fault...

"Armin?" Jean interrupted Erens train of thought.

"Yah!... did you um.. did you tell him i thought he was a girl?" Eren scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Ohh you mean yesterday? Of course i did." He smirked, and that made Erens eye twitch.

"What!? Why would do that! He probably hates me now!" Eren had been a little too loud. He knew this, but once his volume was turned up, _there was no way to turn it down_.

"Why would you care, anyway? He's just the new kid you've never met." Jeans words startled Eren. Why _did_ he care? He's never even met this kid, and he had only known of his existence since the day before. It was foolish for him to want to know so much about her- erm, _him, _just by seeing him from behind. It's not like Eren would be right about his personality.

It's not like reading a smaller book meant he was reading for fun, and it surely did not prove that he was smart. His feminine clothes that looked soft couldn't prove that he was kind hearted and understanding. His round shoulders couldn't prove he was weak and fragile.

There was no way to determine Armin was how Eren had imagined. _Unless, _of course, _Eren talked to him.._

"I _don't _care.." Eren mumbles, still taken back by his sudden realization.

"Then why even bother?" Jean brought his shoulders and arms up in as shrug, hoping to end the conversation, but Eren wasn't done.

"I'm just worried it hurt his feelings, is all." Eren said quite defensively, as if trying to prove his innocence in court.

"He actually found it flattering that you had a _crush_ on him."

_A crush? _Eren blushed furiously and opened his mouth to yell at Jean, but something broke the sound coming out of his mouth. That something, was Armin walking out of the boys bathroom.

"Hey Jean! Thanks for waiting." Armins voice sounded sensitive, and it only matched the smile he aimed at Jean.

_Damn that smile..._

"No problem-o, buddy." It was while Jean said this that Armin noticed Eren standing dumbstruck a few feet away.

Armin turned his attention to Eren, and gave him the same smile he gave Jean, but with a slight chuckle. "Oh, hi."

_I have to use this opportunity. _Eren thought. He let the words roll from his tongue will no means to stop them, which to led to more of a ramble that he had hoped. "Look, Armin, I'm really really _really _sorry about yesterday. I wish Jean hadn't told you, but since he did, all i can do is say i'm sorry." Armin looked confused, and Jean looked pissed.

"Told me what?" He said looking between Eren and Jean.

"Nothing, lets get back to the library, free period is almost over." Jean looked away as he tried to grab Armins arm and pull him along with him.

"You never told him..." Eren says in disgust as he narrowed his eyes at Jean.

"I would love to help straighten this out, but for that to happen i'm going to need to know what's happening...?" Armin suggested. "Jean, who is he?"

Eren looked down at his shoes "I'm no one important to you. Forget about it." then he turned to walk back to the library, where Mikasa had been waiting to hear how it went.

He sat across from her, back facing the door, and told her every word exchanged in the past minutes.

"It looks like Jean explained what happened to him." Mikasa said as she pointed a finger towards the window separating the library from the hallway.

Armin and Jean were arguing, and by the looks of it, Armin was winning. The bell rang a few seconds after, which gave both Armin and Jean a reason to stop their bickering.

After the crowd died down, Eren and Mikasa walked into the sparse hallway and bumped into none other than Armin. Maybe Armin had done this on purpose..

"Based off what Jean told me.. you're Eren.." Armin nods at him, holding his binder to his chest. He nods at Mikasa, but unknowing of her name Eren has to tell him.

"Ah, what a pretty name." He nonchalantly says.

"Thank you. I like your.. hair." Mikasa awkwardly replies. Living with people like Eren didn't give her much practice with how to deal with receiving compliments.

After a few moments of silence, Armin said, "Look, Eren, Jean explained what happened..." Eren simply blushed. "Don't worry, im not offended at all!" He waved one of his hands and shook his head. "In fact, this happened all the time at my old school.. Jean shouldn't of told you that he told me.. I'm sorry." Eren said it was okay, and they all parted directions to their separate classes.

This wouldn't be the last time the two boys talked..

_Eren couldn't get Armins smile out of his head. What was happening to him?_

**My apologies if this doesn't make sense. I know i probably used terrible adjectives and it may seems a tad bit corny... However i wrote this at 1 in the morning, so i think its understandable. I will try and edit everything that is wrong. Please review so i can know what's wrong. I don't even care if you're blunt about it. Go ahead and say "**_**Why in hell would you describe _ with that adjective that doesn't make sense**_" **Or whatever. All feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is really short. I promise the chapters to come won't be as short.**

**Enjoy!**

It was Saturday morning, nine days after Eren first saw Armin.

Eren and Mikasa had been lazing at home, watching tv and eating cereal, when Armin was brought into the conversation by Mikasa.

"Have you talked to the blonde boy recently?" Mikasa said shoving a spoon full of frosted flakes in her mouth. Eren was caught off guard, since all other times he talked to Armin Mikasa hadn't been with him.

"If you mean Armin, then yeah, we've said hi while passing in the hallways a few times.. why?" Eren replied softly, hoping he chose the right response.

Mikasa ignored his question and asked one herself, "How's your guys relationship going?"

Eren paused, set his spoon down inside his bowl, and turned to look at her. "There _is _no relationship." He said it forcefully. "We aren't even friends. Barely acquaintances. Why are we even talking about him?" Eren took hold of his spoon again and obnoxiously slurped some milk.

"Because," Mikasa paused to finish the last bite of her breakfast. "you like him, don't you?" She stood up, walked to the kitchen, and then promptly started to wash her dish in the sink. Eren followed in pursuit, leaving the Tv on.

"_No way in hell I do!_" He lowered his eyebrows and snarled. "I'm not gay, Mikasa," She started to dry the dish as he talked. "I've never liked a boy, and I probably never will. That's like me saying that out of nowhere you were a lesbian." He crossed his arms over his chest, assuming too soon that he won their dispute.

"True, that I have never once liked a girl. However, If one day I did, I wouldn't punish myself for it. Neither should you, Eren." Mikasa set her now clean-and-dried dish in the cupboard above their kitchen sink. "Wash your bowl, Eren." And then she walked away, leaving Eren with soapy water and confused thoughts.

**Please let me know of any and all mistakes you notice. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys like this chapter better than the last one on account that it's longer, and has some actual EreMin interaction (Well. Sort of.)**

**Enjoy!**

It was Monday, and Eren still refused to confess to anyone except himself that he had fallen for the blonde boy. After his and Mikasas talk two days prior, he no longer cared that liking Armin would mean he was gay. He tried to tell himself that that was never even a reason for his denial, but it's hard to make yourself believe a lie when you yourself is telling it. He tells himself that he _can't _like Armin for the reason that they have barely interacted. _How can you like someone without knowing them?_

It's true he didn't know Armin, but what would it take to know him? His favorite color? His middle name? His hobbies? Eren was sure it took more than that, but he wasn't quite sure where to start. _You can't just walk up to someone and ask for their life story._ Eren constantly reminded himself this whenever he saw Armin.

He needed help figuring out how to talk to Armin in a way that didn't come off as needy, annoying, obnoxious, creepy, or _all of the above_. That meant talking to the person that helped him figure out that being gay wasn't an issue. He needed to talk to his sister.

It was second lunch. Eren and Mikasa sat isolated at their usual table. Eren didn't know how to bring it up, so he said it as blatantly as possible, and without any warning. "You weren't too far off when you said I liked him..." Eren didn't look up from his food, unaware that his face was flushed pink.

Mikasa slowed her chewing down to a complete stop. "You mean Armi-"

"_**Shhh**_! Mikasa shut up!" He said putting his index finger to his lips. "You can't say his name out loud.." he looked away in embarrassment.

"How about a code name, then?"

"Good idea.. Hmm.." _Blondy? People might think they were talking about Annie, or Crista.. Nahh still too obvious..._ Eren thought to himself.

"How about Arm-out." Mikasa offers half-jokingly. All she got in response was a stiff glare. "How about 'hand'?" Eren stared at her confusedly and cocked his head, forcing Mikasa to explain her reasoning. "Armin has five letters in it. A hand has five fingers, and a hand is attached to an arm. _Arm.. Armin..._" Eren tuned out somewhere in the middle, although with no other option, he agreed on that name.

"Well, anyway," Eren said while playing with the food on his tray. "I don't necessarily _like _him, but I think I want to... how can I get to know him better?"

"Why do you even need to ask these questions, Eren? You just have to talk to him."

"Well, I know _that._ I meant _how._ I can't just walk up to him.. _can I?_"

"Probably not."

"Then how do I get the chance to talk to him?"

"The chance will come."

_Well you're not much help.._ Eren thought he only said this in his mind, but he realized he mumbled it under his breath when Mikasa flicked some food at him.

"The thing is, I only have free period with... '_Hand'..._" Cutting him own self off, he said, "Can we _please _get a new codename?"

"A new codename for what?" It wasn't Mikasas voice that answered. It was Jeans. Eren looked up only to see Armin standing next to him. They both held lunch trays, and seem to be looked for a place to sit. Eren was choked up, unsure of what to answer. Good thing his sister was able to keep her cool under any situation, and thought of a quick response.

"For the guy I like." She said it as nonchalantly as Eren thought was possible. She then took the last bite of her food, set her silverware on her tray, and delicately dabbed her lips with a napkin.

"_Ahhh_, and who would _that_ be?" Jean said, leaning close to Mikasas face, wearing a coy smile. She turned her head to face his, their noses only centimeters apart.

"You." She said, causing Jean to jerk his head back and nearly drop his tray. His face turned redder than a cherry, and he seemed to squirm as if in quicksand. Armin started laughing, which only made Jean's state even worse. Jean started mumbling and stumbling to a far away table, and sat in between Marco and Connie, leaving Armin standing there alone.

"I hope for all of our sakes that you were joking." Armin smiles as he says this, causing Eren to smile back. Of course he hides this quickly, embarrassed that he smiled only upon seeing Armins.

"Of course I was." After her reply there was an awkward silence that lasted only seconds on end before breaking. Seconds are not long as they pass, but if you can count them within a stretch of silence, they can feel like a lifetime. Armin was the one to break this stretch.

"I don't want to bother you both, but would you mind if I sit with you guys? Jean kind of just left me stranded.."

Eren waved both his hands vigorously, distributing his breath between 'It's fine' 'By all means' and 'Go ahead'.

"I've finished my lunch." Mikasa announced before she stood up and left the table, much to Erens mental protest. As she started to walk away, Eren kicked her from under the table. She didn't even flinch, she simply said "I'll be back soon." and winked at him.

"Sooo.. is she your girlfriend?" Armin was the one to talk first, just as he always was. This led to Erens decision that he was charismatic. In the midst of this decision, Eren realized the question. His eyes grew wide and his face blushed.

"N-No, she's my sister! We'll she's adopted, but she's still my family.."

"Oh.. Sorry for asking such a personal question..." Armin trailed off.

"It's fine.. Since you asked _me_ a question, can I ask _you_ one?"

"Um, sure, I guess.."

"_What's your favorite color?_"

When Mikasa came back to the table it was if Armin and Eren had known each other for years. They were both laughing and talking casually, and when Mikasa sat down next to them they didn't even notice. They kept on talking as if she wasn't there. She couldn't help but smile softly to herself when she saw how happy her brother was around him.

_There was no doubt he would ever deny liking the blonde boy again._

**I hope all of this made sense. Please let me know if some parts were confusing, boring, stupid, cliche, or all of the above. Also I would appreciate it if spelling and grammar errors were pointed out so I could correct them. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that i don't update as often as i should. I've started to get lazy with my writing and I apologize for that. Next chapter will be the last, and I'll probably write and upload it tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

It was the day after Eren finally got to talk to Armin. Mikasa asked what was said to make them get along so instantly, to which Eren replied, "Well, at first we were just asking each other one dumb question after another, but not too long before you came back we heard Jean yelling something like 'No, you don't get it! She wasn't kidding!' and then we both just started laughing. You were there for the rest, i think.." He made his face low and dumb for his impersonation of Jean. Mikasa blushed and pulled her scarf over her mouth, mumbling mostly inaudible things. Eren was only able to catch "Jean's an idiot" Before every word turned incoherent.

Mikasa knew it would take more than a nice conversation for her brother and his crush to get things moving along. She also knew that no matter how _long_ it would take to get moving, they would eventually get there. Of course there would be many problems on that road. For instance, Armin might act like her brother, and deny his homosexuality at first. He might never accept it. _Or even worse, he might be hetrosexual. _Of course this would only be a problem for Eren and no one else. In this case, Eren would have to move on. Mikasa, however, looking over these future dilemmas, chooses to assume Armin is gay.

_Thinking someone is gay when you meet them shouldn't be looked upon as an insult. It's no different than first assuming someone is straight. This is true because everyone is equal no matter their sexuality._ Mikasa thought this as she sat with Armin and Eren at lunch a few days later. She felt slightly guilty for assuming Armin was gay, and so she reassured herself by saying this, proving to herself that Armin shouldn't be offended for her accusation.

After the first day it became a regular thing to sit by one another. Armin asked every lunch if he could steal a seat, even though everyday the answer was yes. Mikasa was always sitting on Erens right, and Armin was always across the table, sitting aligned with Eren. They seemed to ignore the food becking at their hungry stomachs most of time, and instead used their mouths to talk to one another. Before they would even take their first bite, Mikasa would have finished her food, returned her tray, and sat back down next to Eren. Normally they would not talk to her unless Armin brought her into the conversation. He would normally get nothing but a single word response, which would drag her out of the conversation afterwards. Today would be different.

"Armin," Mikasa said his name while him and her brother were in between sentences. He looked at her slightly startled, but then he smiled.

"Yes?"

"Who is that you like?" It was dead for a moment, as if him and Eren were both processing the random question. Eren seemed to get it as he snapped his neck to the right, lips pressed and face red.

Armin answered slowly as saying his response as he thought it. "I.. like.. Everyone. I honestly can't say I've met someone who i haven't liked. Of course opinions can change rather quickly.." Mikasa and Eren were both stunned by his response. _He didn't get the question.._ Eren thought, relief flooding over him.

"No," Mikasa said, bringing the nervousness right back into Eren. "Like as in a romantic feeling."

Armin turned the same shade as Eren, and got fidgety with his fingers. "Wh- Why are you asking?"

"I think i know someone who likes you."

Armin leaned into the table, staring with wide eyes at Mikasa. "Who is she?!" _Damnit._ She thought. _She... _Mikasa decided that she needed to test his reaction on if a guy liked him, but she couldn't say it was Eren...

"Jean."

"What the- we're just friends, though!" Armin waved his hands in front of his chest in defense. "Why would you even think that?"

"You guys seem to hang around each other a lot." She cocked her head to the right, trying to act innocent. "Do you have a problem that he's male?" Armin scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I guess i don't have a problem with that... If i like a guy, I like a guy, and theres nothing i can really do about it. However," Mikasa catches his eyes subtle movement. It was quick and she's surprised she even noticed, but his eyes darted to Eren. "I don't like him that way. He's too full of himself and he doesn't know how to hold a decent conversation." That was the best answer Mikasa could've hoped for.

Lunch had just ended and everyone started to rush out the double doors. Mikasa and Eren gave up their tradition of waiting out the crowd the second that Armin joined their group. Mikasa was 3 people behind the boys as they were all stuck moving an inch a second. She tried to pay attention to their conversation over everyone elses, and she managed to catch Eren's question.

"So... who _do_ you like?"

**Was this too cheesy? Please let me know in a review so i can get to writing the final chapter! (It will either be a reallyyyyy long chapter or a realllllly short chapter. Depends on mostly the reviews. Kayy thanks!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOAH GUYS IT'S THE ENDING. Hope it's everything you expected and more3**

**Enjoy!**

"_Honestly I'm not sure who i like. I don't think I've been going to this school long enough to really know anyone well enough.. But i still think i might have an idea of who..." _

Mikasa heard Armin speak these words herself, but she showed no irritation listening a second time when Eren had told her. He also complained about how it was probably one of the girls in their grade. He listed off Christa, Annie, Sasha, and said Jean was girlish enough to put on that list. Mikasa just shook her head and sighed, knowing there was no way she could convince him of the truth as she saw it.

Mikasa knew her brother's ignorance kept him from seeing the way Armin acted around him. He never saw Armins eyes light up and sparkle whenever he looked at him. He never noticed Armin wiping the palms of his hands on his pants whenever they were talking. He never seemed to see how instantly Armin would smile when he said his name. Eren never saw any of this because he was doing the same thing as he was. However, it was obvious to Mikasa and probably anyone else watching that they liked each other.

As the days became weeks and the weeks became months, Armin and Eren became better friends, although they continued to keep their love a secret from each other. However much of a secret they seemed to think it was, it was so blatantly obvious that painting "I like you" on their foreheads wouldn't seem to make a difference.

Farther into the school year, they reached the point in their friendship where they would hang out outside of school. Armin would often come over to Mikasa's and Eren's house on the weekends, or visa versa. Most times Armin and Eren would occupy the couch and Mikasa would sit idly at the armchair nearby, either reading book or watching their small television. Soon the boys would forget she was there, and they would start to talk more openly, allowing Mikasa to eavesdrop.

She heard them talk about many things, but what stuck out the most was when they started talking about their hopes for the future. Armin started that conversation, and Eren contributed to it by saying his dream was to travel the world. Armin ecstatically told him that had always been a dream of his, as well. Eren then told him that since they shared this dream, that they should fulfill it together. Armin agreed and they soon changed the topic, leaving Mikasa smirking to herself.

One of the nights Armin came over, Eren suggested they watch a scary movie. All three of them sat in their usual seating arrangement of Eren and Armin on the couch, and Mikasa in the Armchair. It isn't exaggerating to say Armin was nervous to agree on a scary movie, but Eren reassured him it would be fine. Armin would squeak at every scary pop up throughout the movie, which would be followed by Eren chuckling. Mikasa, out of respect of privacy, would not turn her head to see how her brother seemed to calm to blonde down, but she imagined he would put his arm around him, or squeeze his hand.

Near the last pop up of the movie, all was silent. _No Armin squeak, or Eren chuckle, just silence._ Mikasa turned her head to see what was distracting them from the movie. When she saw she covered her mouth in surprise, blush covering her face. _They... They're kissing!_ Mikasa thought to herself as she gasped only loud enough for them to hear. They noticed her eyes on them quickly and broke the kiss. Eren was speechless, and Armin just kept stammering "I'm sorry!" He then he grabbed his coat and stumbled to the door, letting himself out. Eren and Mikasa sat in silence as the credits rolled after the movie, and sat still even after the screen faded to black. "Don't ask any questions.. I don't have any answers." Eren managed to say through his embarrassment. He then stood up and started to walk out of the room, only pausing to add "Please don't tell anyone or bring this up ever again.. I think that's what he would want best..."

They seemed to pretend it never happened, and it also seemed as if they wanted Mikasa to pretend with them as well. Their pretending lasted a year, up until the day that they finally admitted their feelings.

They were at lunch, sitting in their new group which seemed much larger than when it was just the three of them. They sat at the same table, but it now consisted of Connie, Sasha, Marco, Jean, Christa, and Bertholdt. On occasion Ymir would stop by for Christa, or Reiner and Annie for Bertholdt, but for the most of the year it was just them.

One day, Connie jokingly asked "So when's the wedding, you guys?" shifting his gaze between Armin and Eren, who had been (and always were) sitting besides each other.

"What.. What are you talking about Connie?" Armin asked, gaining the attention from the rest of the table.

"I'm talking about you and Eren." Connie said while winking an eye at them. Sasha elbowed him in the ribs and cupped her hand over mouth. Putting her hand to Connies ear she whispered loudly, "Look, you can't just blatantly joke around with them like that. _They haven't confessed their feelings, yet, ya know!"_ Eren did a dry spit take.

"Wha-What feelings? We're just friends here, just friends, right Armin?" Eren threw his arm around Armin in a friendly manner. Armin just faked a laugh, being thankful for the small fact that Eren had his arm around him.

"You're lying." All eyes turned to Mikasa. "You both like each other and you have for a while. It's time to act on it." Armin and Eren were staring at each other when Mikasa turned to look at them.

They stared into each others eyes while everyone stared at them. Everyone there was silent, watching, and waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, in a sudden act of courage, Armin leaned in and kissed Eren, destroying the small amount of space they had between them. The kiss was short, and when it was over, Armin asked a simple question. "Eren, will you go out with me?" And the whole table gasped. Eren was put on the spot, and felt like he was on a korean drama with everybody watching him, ready to reacting to what he would say. He was still in shock from the sudden kiss, but he managed to squeak out a "yes", and the whole table cheered. A few congratulations were said and soon enough everyone was back to their own conversations. Mikasa simply sighed, while thinking _Finally._

Mikasa was there through it all. She was there when Eren first saw Armin, and she was there when they first became friends. She was there when they first kissed, and she was there when they got together. She was there years after that, and _years after that._ She was there when Eren was picking out engagement rings, and she was there when he proposed. She was even there when they planned the wedding. Now Mikasa is still there for them, watching them as they take turns saying two simple words.

"_I do."_

**HAHAHAH terrible, right? I'm really sorry to all of you who chose to read this till the end because you're probably disappointed. **_**They weren't in character and the story fell flat. **_**I know, I know. I'm really sorry but i wasn't a good writer to begin with (It's a wonderful mystery to me why so many people read this).**

**Well. I guess this is the end of '**_**The New Kid'**_**, but I plan to write many more eremin one shots now that this is over. **_**If any of you were crazy enough to read this and like it then yeah, you should check those out once they're posted... if you want.. you know..**_

**AGAIN, I'M SORRY.**


End file.
